Baisers
by Maria Jack
Summary: En manque de poésie, je vous propose mon premier Matoine. Fluffy.


Baisers.

* * *

><p>« Libère moi encore. J'ai des choses que je veux faire, avant d'être libre pour toi. S'il te plaît. »<p>

* * *

><p>Un baiser. Quoi de plus addictif ? On embrasse une fois, on veut recommencer. Encore, toujours. Fondre dans la personne en face. Certaines personnes profitent de leur charisme pour en voler à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Leur baisers enflammés sont souvent bons et expérimentés. Un tornade qui vous prend, vous déshabille en un instant. Vous fusionnez, pour quelques heures. Le lendemain, votre gêne s'atténue au souvenir du baiser.<p>

Mathieu souriait, observant en coin le Patron. Celui-ci, devant son ordinateur, tournait parfois son regard dans sa direction. Il le soutenait sans problème.

« Bon gamin, tu me dis ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pas ici. »

Son aire mystérieux attisait la curiosité du Patron, qui le suivit à travers l'appartement. Isolés dans une chambre, il lui saisit la nuque pour l'embrasser. Sa première impression : excitant. Une plongée fantastique dans un brasier.

Quand les doigts du Patron s'aventurèrent sur ses cuisses, il se décolla.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il reposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, avant de laisser le Patron seul avec sa main gauche.

« Allumeur... »

* * *

><p>Un baiser. Quoi de plus volatil? Un sourire, une caresse, un bisou. Subtil, mais sincère. Monter avec l'autre vers des cieux plus hauts. Certaines personnes se déconnectent de la réalité par ce simple contact. Une effluve, un vent, une bise, une douceur sans fin. Vous vous envolez, pour quelques minutes. Le lendemain, vous souriez du bonheur éphémère.<p>

Mathieu fumait assez fréquemment des cigarettes, mais plus rarement des joints. Cette soirée là, il s'offrait un moment de détente, accompagné de son fervent Hippie. Il jouait avec la fumée, l'observant s'envoler. Elle formait un gâteau à la banane. Il sourit.

« Dis, tu es puceau ?

- Quoi ? Non gros !

- Je t'ai jamais vu avec personne.

- L'amour est invisible à ceux qui ne le voit pas.

- C'est profond ce que tu dis.

- Oui gros. »

Ils tirèrent une latte, synchronisés.

« Hippie ?

- Quoi gros ? »

Le camé habituel tourna son visage vers lui, et reçut un baiser. Lent, presque paresseux. Ils se sourirent réciproquement. La fumée cheminait entre leur deux glottes. Un nouveau baiser. Son impression : apaisant.

- Il se dégagea et se leva.

« T'es un bon gros. »

* * *

><p>Un baiser. Quoi de plus tendre ? D'excuse ou de remerciement, un signe d'affection. Grandir dans un petit geste doux, ensemble. Certaines personnes s'expriment avec verve, d'autres avec des gestes. Des baisers d'innocence, de candeur, des sucreries. Vous vous en régaler, quelques secondes. Le lendemain, vous vous enlacez, loyaux.<p>

Mathieu s'insinua dans la chambre du Geek, ses mains derrières son dos. Il 'interpella, pour que le gamin quitte son jeu vidéo des yeux.

« Geek, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Un cadeau ? »

L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds. Mathieu lui tendit un un paquet. Il l'ouvrit.

« Assassin's Creed ! Merci Mathieu ! »

Le petit voulut lui placer un baiser sur la joue, mais son créateur se tourna, pour que leur lèvres se rencontrent. Le Geek commença par rougir. Puis, il lui sourit, lui en refit un, et se détourna pour jouer, heureux.

« T'es gentil Mathieu... »

* * *

><p>Un baiser. Quoi de plus enivrant? Honnête, réel, vivant. Se sentir exister avec l'autre. Certaines personnes profitent de trouver l'être parfait pour ne lui en offrir qu'à lui. Une prière, un serment, une vénération de l'être par ce simple échange. Vous vivez tout simplement. Vous vous inscrivez dans le temps, pour l'éternité. Le lendemain, vous espérez que le surlendemain sera encore avec lui.<p>

Mathieu frappa à la porte de la maison devant lui. Une femme d'âge mûr lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour, vous venez voir Antoine ?

- Oui, sourit-il.

- Vous savez, il m'inquiète un peu en ce moment. Il m'a l'air un peu triste.

- Je sais. Mais ça ira mieux maintenant. »

Il monta jusqu'à la chambre de son ami et y entra, sans prévenir. Couché sur son lit, l'ébouriffé lisait, prenant quelques notes de temps à autres sur sa tablette. Il s'assit en voyant Mathieu.

« Salut mec. Ca faisait un moment. »

L'hôte ne répondit pas. Quelle ambiance de merde. Méritez, certes.

« Antoine...

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que j'ai fini d'essayer. Je sais ce que je veux. »

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses d'Antoine, et l'embrassa. Langoureux, amoureux. Même lorsqu'ils se murmuraient des mots d'amour, il ne se brisait jamais.

« T'es incroyable. »


End file.
